Dustpelt
Dustpelt is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild : Dustpaw is one of the two oldest apprentices, and good friends with Sandpaw. He shows much hostility when Firepaw is accepted into the Clan, disgusted at allowing in a kittypet. Together, he and Sandpaw do their best to put Firepaw down. Fire and Ice : Dustpaw continues to train, although jealous of Fireheart's early warrior ceremony. This only worsens as Sandpaw turns away from him, and gives more of her attention to Fireheart. Despite his hate of Fireheart, Dustpaw fights like a warrior in the battle with rogues. After a surprising recommendation by Fireheart, Dustpaw and Sandpaw are made warriors, Dustpelt and Sandstorm. Forest of Secrets : Dustpelt shows an allegiance with Tigerclaw's crowd, mostly because of his dislike of Bluestar's favoritism towards Fireheart. When, at the end of the book, Tigerclaw leads rogues to ThunderClan and attacks Bluestar, Dustpelt at first is confused. Then, when Fireheart explains everything, his confusion turns to disgust. Tigerclaw attempts to get Dustpelt to leave with him, but Dustpelt knows now that Tigerclaw killed his mentor, Redtail, and refuses. Rising Storm : Dustpelt gets an apprentice, Ashpaw, by Fireheart's decision. This does a little to appease him, but he is still unhappy about a kittypet being deputy. However, his friend Darkstripe gets Fernpaw as an apprentice, and Dustpelt discovers how much he cares about her. ''A Dangerous Path : Dustpelt continues to train his apprentice. His affections for Fernpaw become more apparent. His bad attitude towards Fireheart lessens somewhat, as well. ''The Darkest Hour : Dustpelt is strongly against Firestar, but disgustedly remains loyal to ThunderClan. After Darkstripe showed his true loyalties were to Tigerstar, Dustpelt hopefully asks if he could be both Ashpaw and Fernpaw's mentor. Firestar gently declines, knowing this he would not be tough enough on Fernpaw. Finally, Dustpelt fights heroically in the battle with BloodClan and lives to tell the tale. ''Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : He took over Sorrelpaw's mentoring when Sandstorm went with Firestar to rebuild SkyClan. His mate, Ferncloud, has her first litter of kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit, in this book. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight : Dustpelt and Ferncloud, have three more kits. Dustpelt is also charged with the task of training Squirrelpaw, Firestar's daughter. Soon, Twolegs begin to destroy the Forest. WindClan is most threatened by this. Dustpelt went on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while using their drinking rights in RiverClan. He found Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border. After reporting to Firestar, he fires up and supports an attack on WindClan. Moonrise : As prey becomes scarcer in the forest, Dustpelt struggles to help his mate Ferncloud care for her kits. There is not enough food to sustain them. Soon, Dustpelt and Ferncloud are struck with grief as Larchkit dies. Dawn : Dustpelt hestiantly welcomes back his apprentice Squirrelpaw from the journey. Now that ThunderClan has been forced to move to Sunningrocks for shelter, prey is even more scarce. Dustpelt is hit with more losses as first Hollykit dies of hunger and then his son Shrewpaw is hit by a monster. Now desparate, he protects his remaining kit, Birchkit and his mate fiercely as they start the Great Journey. Starlight Twilight : He watches Birchkit become an apprentice. Sunset : Dustpelt is objective and not without voice, but in Sunset, he backed down from going against Firestar's choice of deputy, Brambleclaw, when he discovered it had been of the will of StarClan. Also, when Stormfur and Brook returned to ThunderClan for the second time, he and Mousefur call a Clan meeting because they believed that the Clan was becoming too 'mixed'. In the ''Power of Three Series ''The Sight : In The Sight, Dustpelt tracks the fox cubs with Brambleclaw and Hazelpaw. He later objects to Firestar's kind nature of allowing non-ThunderClan cats into the Clan twice. The second time all of ThunderClan disagreed. Dark River Outcast Family Members '''Mate': Ferncloud Living (As of Outcast) Sons: Spiderleg Living (As of Outcast) :Shrewpaw Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall Living (As of Outcast) :Foxpaw Living (As of Outcast) Daughters: Hollykit Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icepaw Living (As of Outcast) :Larchkit Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandkits: Toadkit Living (As of Outcast) :Rosekit Living (As of Outcast) Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters